


fly like an eagle

by georgiehensley



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: eddie doesn’t even know what comes over him when it happens.or, the one where eddie kisses bronson after completing the 90 meter.





	fly like an eagle

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fun film to watch and it's honestly kind of hard not to come out shipping these two when they have _that_ strong chemistry. blame taron and hugh for just being that good on screen together.

eddie doesn’t even know what comes over him when it happens. all he knows is that he landed the 90m on his first try  _during the olympics_  and bronson is  _right there_ and eddie’s suddenly lost control of his actions. his legs move to their own accord and it’s to his own surprise that he find himself standing right in front of bronson. he barely has a moment to register just what the hell he’s doing before he’s grabbing onto bronson’s jacket and pulling him into a kiss.

he swears the crowd falls deathly silent as a result, but he can’t really tell over the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. barely a moment later, he’s pulling back, cheeks reddening despite the coldness of the air around him. bronson blinks - once, twice, three times before he sighs, looking eddie in the eyes.

“you really gotta shave that fluff,” he says, shaking his head, before  _he’s_  pulling eddie in, kissing him again. this time, members of the crowd begin to cheer again, finally realizing that this albeit unnormal act was done in celebration of eddie’s success.

it feels like hours before the pair parts again, another jumper already preparing to complete the 90m. that means the attention is officially off of them, allowing them a few moments to talk things out.

“i’m sorry--” eddie starts, but bronson cuts him off.

“for what? i kissed you back, didn’t i?”

“but it was so... public. i didn’t mean to, but something just came over me and i--”

“relax. it’s fine. i’m not usually the kind of guy who likes an audience, but i’ll let it slide this one time.”

eddie smiles.

“so, you liked it?” he asks. bronson smirks.

“let’s just say... there’ll be a lot more where that came from.”

eddie blushes.

“you still have to shave the ‘stache.”

“got it.”


End file.
